


Ты помнишь?

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: То, что должно было быть в 6 серии 7 сезона, но чего там не было.





	Ты помнишь?

Джона унесли в жарко натопленную комнату в покоях, предназначенных для командующего Восточным Дозором.

Само собой подразумевалось, что их займет королева, но когда Джона, застывшего в оледеневшей одежде, принесли в замок, Дейенерис распорядилась отнести его туда.

Сама же села у окна в общей зале и замерла, глядя остановившимся взглядом на снег.

— Моя королева…

Джорах подошел совсем не слышно и остановился чуть позади. Его глубокий голос звучал так мягко, что Дени не сразу поняла, что слышит его наяву, а не воображает в своей голове, как часто делала до этого.

Она повернула голову и встретилась с ним взглядом.

Он понимает, — подумала она. — Он один в целом свете видел, как родились мои дети, он знает, через что я прошла. Он один понимает, чего мне это стоит.

— Он был такой красивый, — прошептала Дени, едва удерживаясь от слез. — Молочно-белый, а рожки золотые. И самый послушный, ты помнишь?

— Я… если бы я только мог его вернуть, ваше величество. Даже ценой своей жизни, я бы сделал это.

Джорах стоял чуть поодаль, словно не решаясь подойти ближе. Слишком холодный, слишком отстраненный, чтобы Дени могла это вынести.

— Нет, — она схватила его за руку. — Что ты говоришь! Я потеряла дракона, которого считала сыном, но тебя я не променяла бы на него. Не говори так. Никогда.

Она с неожиданной для самой себя злостью оттолкнула его руку и снова отвернулась к окну.  
По ее щекам все-таки потекли слезы, которые она не смахивала.

— Дейенерис, — он все-таки подошел ближе, сел рядом, и нежно коснулся ее волос, — он был самый послушный, я это помню. Самый маленький из всех, и самый ласковый.

Дени повернулась к Джораху и уткнулась в его грубые ладони мокрым лицом. В эту секунду ее не заботило, что на них смотрят все, собравшиеся в общем зале погреться у очага, не думала она и о том, что Джорах может истолковать ее слабость превратно…  
Нет, он не может, — поняла она в ту же секунду, как эта мысль пришла ей в голову. — Он не воспользуется моей потерей, в этом она могла быть уверена, как в собственном дыхании.

Она плакала и плакала, а Джорах обнимал ее, гладил ее по волосам, говорил еще что-то о Визерионе и драконах, о костре, в котором они родились, в Красной пустыне, в которой едва не умерли, о Кварте и Доме Бессмертных, и о многом другом, до тех пор, пока не спустилась ночь, в комнате стемнело. Очаг слабо тлел, все остальные давно разошлись, и ничего, кроме тихого голоса Джораха совсем рядом и далеких жалобных криков ее оставшихся драконов где-то снаружи, Дени не слышала.

— Джон, — сказала она, когда, наконец, слезы у нее закончились. — Если бы не он, мы бы улетели, мой сын был бы жив…

Слабые красноватые отблески от очага падали на хмурое лицо Джораха, его сведенные брови и напряженные скулы.

— Нет, Дейенерис, — ответил он после паузы. — Виноват в том, что случилось, не Джон, а это чудовище.

— Король Ночи! — Дени сама не понимала, почему вздохнула с облегчением, после этого ответа Джораха. — Да. И я отомщу. За своего сына Виезриона я уничтожу это ледяное существо. Я должна.

Она сжала в своих руках пальцы Джораха и почувствовала как он легонько пожал их в ответ.

— Джон, он… — она вдруг смутилась и почувствовала, как горят щеки. — С ним все в порядке?

— С ним все будет хорошо, ваше величество, — сказал Джорах, поднимаясь.

Дени тоже встала. Ее скорбь не стала меньше, еще нет. Но ей стало легче.  
И она подумала о Джоне, о своем страхе за него, пронзавшем ее ледяными иглами сильнее, чем холодный зимний ветер.

— Я пойду к нему, — сказала она вслух, но тут же осеклась и с опаской вгляделась в лицо Джораха. Тот посмотрел на нее серьезно и спокойно, и едва заметно кивнул.

Дени почти уже вышла из комнаты, оставив своего советника и друга сидеть одного у гаснущих углей, но в последний момент обернулась и прошептала:

— Спасибо.


End file.
